1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to rotary interfaces, and more particular to couplings for communicating data across rotary interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical devices commonly include rotary interfaces between rotary and stationary elements of the device. Some mechanical devices of data sources and data destinations disposed on opposite sides the rotary interface defined the rotary and stationary elements. In such devices it can be necessary to communicate data across the rotary interface without the use of a data conduit fixed to both the rotary and stationary element. For example, video cameras mounted on rotary platforms commonly employ a slip ring assembly to move data between the camera and a data destination fixed relative to the camera using slip ring assemblies. Slip ring assemblies commonly use fixed conductor that slides across a metallic annulus, electrical current conveyed across the moving interface relaying data between the camera and the data destination. Other video camera arrangements use fiber optic bundle optically coupled to one another, one bundle being fixed relative to the camera and the other bundle being fixed relative to the data destination. The frequency, bandwidth, and/or data rate across rotary interfaces can be influenced by the properties of the electrical connection or rotary coupling across the rotary interface.
Such conventional methods and systems of communicating data across rotary interfaces have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved data links for rotary joints. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.